Music of Rain
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. Flash fiction. Mereka berdiri berdampingan, terjebak hujan berdua di ruang musik.


**Music of Rain**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU.** _ **Flash fiction.**_ **Mereka berdiri berdampingan, terjebak hujan berdua di ruang musik.**

 **X.x.X**

"Sendirian saja?"

Akashi menoleh, mendapati kakak tingkatnya kini berjalan perlahan menghampirinya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik sedikit. "Memangnya harus ada yang menemani ya?" candanya.

Nijimura ikut berdiri menatap jendela yang basah di sampingnya. "Ya tidak. Hujan-hujan begini, kan enaknya ke kafetaria atau—setidaknya untuk orang sepertimu—pergi ke perpustakaan," dia berkata sembari mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Lagipula ...," pemuda merah itu memasang telinganya lagi, menaruh atensinya kembali pada sang kakak tingkat, "bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau aku tidak datang dalam setengah jam kau pergi saja? Kenapa malah tetap di sini?"

"Aku tadi membaca novel dan keterusan. Pas sadar ternyata sudah hujan dan aku tak bisa ke mana-mana. Ruang musik juga jauh dari kafetaria atau perpustakaan."

Pemuda yang setahun lebih tua mengangguk paham. "Oh begitu. Tidak bosan sendirian di sini?"

"Tidak juga," balas pemilik netra merah itu langsung. Mereka kembali terdiam menatap rintik hujan di luar sana. Samar-samar aroma petrikor tercium dan mau tak mau membuat pikiran mereka berdua menjadi tenang. Ruang musik tempat janjian mereka beberapa jam yang lalu pun kini seperti memakai parfum hujan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, maaf janji kita jadi batal."

"Itu, kan hanya janji makan siang, Nijimura- _san_. Jadi, tidak apa-apa."

Atmosfer sunyi mengisi udara di ruangan itu beberapa saat setelahnya. Akashi dan Nijimura berdiri berdampingan, di samping _grand_ piano yang sempat pemuda merah itu mainkan sepuluh menit yang lalu. Di saat hening dan suara hujan yang mengisi, Nijimura tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya terpikir suatu ide. Dia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil _headphone_ putihnya lalu dipasangkannya pada telinga sang adik tingkat. Dahi Akashi berkerut, matanya menatap tak mengerti.

"Bahkan ini tak disambungkan dengan _gadget_ apapun," ujarnya retoris sambil memegang kabel _headphone_ tersebut.

"Memang. Tapi coba saja dengarkan musik yang bisa kau dengar."

"Maksudnya sambil bermain piano atau biola? Lalu apa gunanya aku memakai _headphone_ , Nijimura- _san_?"

Sebuah kekehan renyah lolos dari bibir si pemilik nama Shuuzou. "Tentu saja bukan, _Obocchan_. Coba kau menatap ke luar dan kau akan mengerti musik apa yang aku maksud."

Akashi mengikuti instruksi pemuda itu. Pandangannya dia alihkan lagi keluar dan berusaha fokus atas apa yang dimaksud oleh Nijimura.

Hujan menderas.

 _Tik. Tik. Tik_ —jendela ruangan semakin basah oleh rintik air hujan.

Tak terasa, satu menit mereka lalui tanpa adanya yang angkat bicara.

Dia, yang memakai _headphone_ , mengulas senyum lembut.

"Aa, begitu. Nijimura- _san_ orangnya romantis juga ternyata," disambung dengan kekehan kecil khas Akashi Seijuurou.

"Apaan sih." Yang digoda melempar pandangan ke tempat lain, diam-diam merona malu karena baru pertama kali ada yang menyebutnya sebagai 'orang yang romantis'.

 **Owari**

Halo!

Scene ini terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan di Dream High. Pas Hye Mi masangin satu kabel _earphone_ ke Baek Hee (jadi mereka makenya berdua) tapi _earphone_ -nya nggak kesambung ke apa-apa. Hye Mi-nya bilang kalau cara itu biasa dia gunain biar nggak denger omongan orang-orang.

Dan sebenernya ini udah kutulis di _note_ FB, aku nulis ini lagi (dengan editan di sana-sini) kebetulan karena pengen nyampein sesuatu :)

GRUP NIJIAKA RANGERS INDONESIA NGADAIN EVENT LHOOOO! EVENT PERTAMA LAGI! xD

Info lengkapnya bisa dilihat di bio akunku. Tapi pas baca ke format penyetoran, kan ada tulisan 'disetorkan lewat kolom komentar', nah itu maksudnya ke kolom komentar dokumen itu dibuat—dan ini aku kopas langsung dari dokumen di grup FB, jadi kata-katanya nggak ada yang kuubah.

Ayo dong ikutan, ramein arsip NijiAka Indonesia xD x3


End file.
